Problem: Daniel did 8 more push-ups than Umaima at night. Daniel did 58 push-ups. How many push-ups did Umaima do?
Explanation: Daniel did 58 push-ups, and Umaima did 8 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $58 - 8$ push-ups. He did $58 - 8 = 50$ push-ups.